


Double the fun

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crushes, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Jealousy, Multi, Smut, Styles Twins - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins, bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward catches Louis making out with Harry. Luckily they have a way to make it up to him.</p>
<p>Hint: there's a threesome involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the fun

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on Tumblr asking for:
> 
> Harry has a twin brother named Edward. Harry is popular, spoiled and rebel and gets in trouble a lot. Edward is shy, nerdy and openly bi. Louis moves into their high-school and becomes friend’s with Edward. Edward and Lou are really close and Harry start’s getting jealous of Edward but he doesn’t know why because he believes he’s straight. Then Edward and Lou have a sleepover and Edward’s house (lives with parent’s with Harry) and you can choose the middle/ending
> 
> Oh God I loved this prompt. Way _way_ too much...
> 
> Plain is Harry
> 
> _Italics is Edward_
> 
> **Bold is Louis**

I crashed through the back door of my house at about half 11, disappointed that the party I’d been attending that evening had been swiftly cancelled when the neighbours called the police. Although I wasn’t exactly drunk yet, my head was spinning as I leaned against the kitchen island a little woozily. It was only when my balance recovered to the point where I could stand on my own two feet that I realised there was someone else in the room.

“Hello,” smiled the tanned boy in the doorway bemusedly, his blue eyes taking in my presence with a smirk.

“Hi,” I replied in what I’d hoped would come out as a nonchalant greeting, but instead managed to hiccup at the end of the word, causing the guest’s smile to almost reach his ears whilst I did my best to fight back a blush and immediately babbled out the first thing that came into my head in order to save myself from yet more embarrassment. “Er, it’s Louis, right?” I was bluffing, of course: I knew perfectly well who he was, although why exactly he was in my house at this time of night was a mystery to me. Ever since the beginning of term, all Edward seemed to be able to talk about when it came to school was the new boy in our year, who he’d quickly become best friends with - not that he had any other mates to compete with Louis on that score. Not that I’d ever met him except briefly in passing; at school I kept tightly within my own circle of friends, and although the older student was often round at the house hanging out with my brother, I usually was out as much as possible in order to avoid confrontation with my parents, meaning that I’d never spoken more than a ‘hi’ to him before in my life.

* 

Even so, I’d found myself experiencing some rather strange emotions with regards to their friendship. I didn’t know what it was that was making me feel how I was, but whenever I saw the two of them together around school, often with their arms around each other or laughing at some private joke, I would feel a stab of something rather like jealousy hit me in the stomach. However when I contemplated the unusual feeling afterwards (after all, as someone who was used to getting what they wanted out of life, I never normally had to pine over anything for long) I could think of no reasonable explanation for it. I definitely wasn’t annoyed at the amount of attention that my twin was giving his friend: despite him being a nerd and all, I still loved him as a brother and was pleased that he’d managed to find himself a friend who he seemed to share a genuine connection with. But it was the nature of that connection that bothered me, and the fact that it bothered me which concerned me even more because if I wasn’t jealous of Louis spending time with Edward then I must be jealous of Edward spending time with Louis and I didn’t even know Louis and it wasn’t like I fancied him or anything… Hang on, where did that last thought come from? Ed was the one who liked dick, not like that was a problem because it wasn’t - I’d always been accepting of his sexuality even if my friends hadn’t - but I was straight, right? So why did Louis suddenly look so attractive with one eyebrow raised and his hand on his hip as he stared at me while waiting for an answer to a question that I had no idea of.

* 

“What did you say?” Slurring, I began to realise I was far more drunk that I’d known before, however the older boy simply chuckled under his breath while continuing to watch my behaviour amusedly with his dancing blue eyes. When I tried to laugh along I only succeeded in tripping over my own feet and stumbling forwards into a pair of strong, muscular arms that had suddenly been extended towards me. Before I knew what was happening, the two of us were in very close proximity to each other, with him holding me away from his body while I looked up at his rather beautiful looking face in confusion.

“How pissed are you, exactly?” muttered the shorter lad, and our faces suddenly seemed exceedingly close together as I searched for a suitable reply that never quite came about due to the inebriated part of my brain that decided it would be a good idea to say:

“Pissed enough to do this!” And in some moment of alcohol-fuelled madness I leaned forwards the few centimetres that separated both of us in order to seal our lips in a kiss.

* 

I’d had a vague notion in the back of my head that Louis was gay, but it was only when he began to move his own lips passionately against mine that it was confirmed.  _Not that I’m gay or anything_ , I found myself thinking in amongst the drunken delirium of snogging another guy,  _this is probably just some sort of experimental thing, like with Niall that time._  With my mind settled for the time being, I rearranged myself so that I was standing on my own two feet rather than being supported by the other boy, all the while still connected to him. In fact we only broke apart when an outraged cry from the hallway cut through my pleasure and shocked me sober immediately. Leaping away from the older teen as though I’d been electrocuted, I turned to see my brother staring at the two of us like he’d seen some terrible ghost.

“What the f-?” he began, before turning away and running back up the stairs while I looked after him helplessly.

*

_I reached the top of the staircase in under a minute, tears blurring my view of the already darkened landing, and after a few stumbling paces I reached the handle of my bedroom door and threw myself into the room and face first onto the bed. How could this have happened? Just five minutes ago I was having a perfectly ordinary sleepover with my best friend/ secret crush while my parents were out for the evening, and the next thing I knew I’d been watching said friend eat my supposedly straight brother’s face off! If that wasn’t fucked up then I didn’t know what was, and I couldn’t stop a small sob from escaping into my pillow as I contemplated the thought of another mate who had simply used me to get to my brother – although usually it was for popularity rather than romantic purposes. It took a few more minutes of self pity before I heard two more pairs of feet making their way up the stairs and there was a knock on the door that I ignored purposefully._

_“Eddie!” called Louis from outside the bedroom door in his stupidly perfect Doncaster accent._

_“Go away!” I replied, not caring that I sounded like a whining toddler and desperate only to be left to my own devices so that I could come to terms with the fact that the only true friend I’d had in years had simply been using me._

_*_

_Thanks to Harry I was used to my overly-trusting nature being abused, however the older student was one of the first people I thought had actually liked me for who I was - maybe not as much as I liked him (I’d never dared to be_ that _hopeful), but more than was to be expected from a friendship of pure convenience. Now, however, the truth had been revealed. Of course, there had to have been some sort of bonus to being friends with me, although I would never in a million years have guessed that it would come in the form of making out with my brother which was a subject so strange and confusing that I was deliberately keeping my mind well away from it._

_“Can I come in?” continued the other teenager, and then after a pause. “Please?” Despite being most definitely pissed off and not at all attracted to him, there was no way that I could refuse my best friend anything and so with a disgruntled groan I eventually called out a half hearted “yes”. As the door creaked open and I felt him perch himself down on the end of my bed, I buried my head yet further into the pillow in order to hide my embarrassment._

_“Look, Ed, I know that you like me,” his conversation was usually candid at the best of times, but this was taking it to another level entirely! My face turned a deeper shade of scarlet when I realised my secret was out of the bag, however Louis made the rather sweet gesture of resting his hand on the back of my knee and stroked it comfortingly. “I don’t mind, you know. And I’m sorry about what I did with Harry - I swear he’s not the reason I’m friends with you! You’re a great guy, and one of the best mates I’ve ever had, so I hope this isn’t going to compromise our friendship.”_

_*_

_Damn it, why did he have to be so reasonable all the time? There was no way I could continue with my sulking after that reasonable and well explained apology, so I quickly swallowed my pride and sat up on the bed, wiping a hand across my cheeks to clear any evidence of tears. Now I simply had to address the awkward subject of my feelings._

_“You honestly don’t mind?” my voice was a little croaky, but I was quickly reassured by his small shake of the head and the arm that found its way around my shoulders as was usual for us._

_“Not at all! And do you mind about, you know, Harry? ‘Cos I don’t want things to be awkward or…” his babbling was rather adorable however I knew he needed my confirmation in order to clean his conscience._

_“No, I don’t mind really. Er, I think he might have only done it because he was pissed though…” Shrugging, Louis turned towards me and looked deep into my green eyes with his piercing blue pair._

_“Mates?” he asked me hopefully, and for a moment I felt about 7 years old again as he held out his hand for me to shake which I did with no hesitation whatsoever._

_“Mates.”_ That will have to do for now,  _I thought with a small inward sigh that nevertheless did little to dampen my happiness at not having lost my best friend._

_*_

**I couldn’t stop a wide grin from spreading across my face when Edward shook my hand. Despite the sassy front I usually put on in front of others, the thought of hurting my best friend’s feelings had been making me feel like shit so I was glad that he appeared to have forgiven me. Now there was just one more thing that I could do to ensure that there were no hard feelings left.**

**“We could always… make it up to you?” I suggested cautiously, unsure whether he would firstly pick u the meaning behind my statement and secondly accept my idea. I’d known it was a risky plan when I’d first suggested it to Harry downstairs as a means of apologising, but I was hoping that Edward would be as open to, well, experimentation as his brother. If I was honest, quite a bit of me had only thought up the idea as a ploy to sleep with the seven-minutes older twin, but I did also feel bad about making the other lad think that I’d been friends with him solely to get to his brother, which wasn’t true at all! And there was something undeniably hot about the thought of having two identically gorgeous siblings at the same time.**

**“W-what do you mean?” stuttered my friend, but it was clear from the blush that was staining his usually pale cheeks that he had a fair idea. Rather than have to spell it out, I shuffled closer to him on the mattress and placed my hand on the inside of his thigh, causing him to let out a little squeak of shock. Without saying a word I moved my hand further up his leg until I was almost squeezing his dick, but it was then that he moved out of my grip and turned towards me seriously.**

*****

**“Hang on, did you say ‘we’?” Gulping a little, I decided that now was the time to introduce the rather more complicated aspect of my plan and so called out to the person who I knew was eavesdropping on the other side of the door.**

**“I think you should come in now, Harry!” If he’d looked surprised before, then it was nothing compared to his expression when his sibling walked into his bedroom, trying to disguise the sheepish look on his face at revealing that he’d been listening in.**

**“How long have you been out there?” asked Edward, clearly rather embarrassed that his brother now also knew all about his feelings for me, however the slightly older boy flashed him an unusually apologetic grin and flopped down on the bed next to me.**

**“Not long!” I could tell that he was exaggerating how drunk he was in order to make the other twin more comfortable, but it seemed to be working anyway. Even so, my friend’s mouth fell wide open at his next suggestion.**

**“So, how about having me and Lou then?”**

*****

_I couldn’t believe what I was hearing - yes, my mind had immediately jumped to that particular conclusion when I’d first heard Louis’ suggestion, but it was another thing to hear it from my own brother._

_“B-both of you?” I spluttered, yet his smile didn’t seem to falter as he nodded at me. “But that’s…”_

_“Fucking hot?” interrupted Harry, as was his usual habit. “You bet it is!” Admittedly it wasn’t exactly what I’d been expecting to hear, it was good to know that I wasn’t the only one who was turned on by the idea of engaging in something that should have disgusted me but that was actually causing me to develop a rather awkward boner. This hadn’t gone unnoticed to Louis, whose hand resumed its position dangerously high up my leg and was stroking little circles on the denim. Without thinking, I reached my own hand on top of his and squeezed it to see what his reaction would be: he raised one eyebrow but then shifted his grip to the vicinity of my groin._

_“Hey, how about I make the first apology?” interjected my sibling - I was confused by his choice of vocabulary until the innuendo behind it was made clear when he moved from his position next to the 18 year old on the bed in order to sit on my lap._

_*_

_There wasn’t any time for me to be shocked before he muttered an unusually serious ‘I’m sorry’ and then leaned forwards to kiss me cautiously at first, and then more passionately. When we broke apart there was a grin playing on his lips as he shuffled backwards a little, the friction making my hard on even more prominent. “Shall I show you how sorry I am?” it was all I could do to nod while he slid off my lap and down onto his knees on the carpet. I wasn’t sure how exactly we’d got to the point, where my twin brother was removing my trousers and underwear while my best friend watched on, yet I wasn’t about to complain despite the abnormality of the situation. Eventually my cock was out in the open, the cold air making me even harder, and he winked at me in what I presumed was a seductive manner._

_“Just like old times, eh?” the smooth wanker managed to bring up the subject of our… youthful experimentation, which always turned me on even though I’d been careful to hide it before that night._

_“Get on with it, Hazza,” I quipped, and he looked tempted to shoot some sarky comment back before getting distracted by my proudly erect cock._

_*_

_Slightly uncertainly, he leant forwards and kitten-licked the tip then grew in confidence and began to take as much as possible in his mouth while sucking hard. I didn’t need to be a connoisseur of blowjobs (and I most definitely wasn’t) to know that it wasn’t the most refined technique in the world but I wasn’t about to complain. Just then he looked up at me and our matching green eyes, darkened to almost black from lust, locked onto each other. In that moment he looked so willingly helpless as he bobbed his head up and down my cock, and it was probably the rare feeling of power that the sight gave me which made me put one of my large, pale hands into his mop of curls and push his head so that I was more or less fucking his mouth. Small tears leapt to his eyes when I felt the tip of length hit the back of his throat and for a moment my fraternal instincts made me want to pull away and comfort him, but before I could do anything of the sort I felt the familiar white heat in my stomach and knew there was no way I could stop it now. Anyway, Harry seemed to actually be enjoying the rough sex from the way he was humming around my dick every time I thrust forwards, sending vibrations through me that eventually caused me to tip over the edge and orgasm in his mouth. To my surprise my brother swallowed down all my cum, grimacing a little at the taste, and even had the cheek to wipe the back of his hand across his lips after pulling away._

_“Not bad, little bro!” He joked and of course I blushed, because when didn’t I? As he stood up, it hit me that I was still naked from the waist down and Louis was still in the room, which was a little awkward to say the least. Well, it was until I looked over at him to see that his own underwear was on the floor and he was wanking himself off to the sight of me and Harry – after that, it wasn’t really shocking when the next words out of his mouth were:_

_“Is it my turn?”_

_*_

**To say that I was excited at the prospect of having sex with Edward was an understatement – although at first I’d thought that I was only attracted to Harry, I was beginning to have second thoughts after having watched his identical twin get sucked off and now I was raring to take my turn. Making my way over to him, our eyes met and he didn’t even seem surprised when I simultaneously kissed him for the first (well, second, but dares don’t count, right?) time and pushed him backwards onto the bed. My hard on rubbed against his leg, but it was clear enough from my fervoured embraces that I was exceedingly turned on by all that had happened and soon enough there were purple bruises along his neck and collar bones.**

**“I’m going to fuck you now,” I whispered in his ear like a man demented, yet he simply flushed pink then grinned at me in approval, wrapping his legs around my waist in anticipation. Unfortunately I had to withdraw from the kiss in order to do so, and was a little shocked to find the other 17 year old right behind me, seemingly watching closely in anticipation; deciding to make the most of this I raised my hand to his lips that I guessed still tasted of his brother and extended three fingers. “Suck,” I didn’t need to ask twice, but while he was doing so obediently – for such a usually confident person he seemed to enjoy domination when it came to sex – I had the opportunity to coat my own length in saliva while examining the slightly younger twin’s hole, which seemed more stretched than I’d anticipated. I knew for a fact that he was still a virgin, but maybe he had finger fucked himself before? The thought was an undeniable turn on, however I clearly needed to prep him as much as possible since I had no lube to speak of. Therefore I made sure that my fingers were all slicked with saliva before I pulled them out of the older twin’s mouth, circled one around the fluttering muscles and then carefully pressed it in.**

*****

**At first Edward’s expression was something like confusion, but when I entered another digit and started to scissor them his face contorted in poorly disguised discomfort.**

**“Are you OK?” my instinct was to pull my fingers back out of him, but just then the tips brushed against his prostate and the moans of pain turned to ones of pleasure.**

**“Keep going Lou, please!” How could I refuse? Adding one more finger stretched him to what seemed to be a reasonable size, however it was with relative trepidation that I pulled my hand away from his rather perfect arse and replaced it with my throbbing member. I was horny as fuck by this point but at the same time I didn’t want to hurt him at all. Despite my fears, the younger boy didn’t seem to be in any great pain and instead encouraged me to carry on until all of my cock was inside him; once I was balls deep I paused until he nodded to show that I could begin. I thrust into him over and over, lost in the heady lust of the moment while frequent grunts and moans escaped from the mouth of the boy below me. Meanwhile Harry’s hands were roaming along my bare chest as he nipped his teeth along the back of my neck - how did he know that was my most sensitive spot? After a few more bites that almost made me break my rhythm, they were that pleasurable, the evidently more confident twin moved his mouth so that his lips were positioned so close to my ear that I could feel his heavy breathing against my skin.**

*****

**“How about I fuck you too?” My mouth fell open at the amazingly hot suggestion and he used the opportunity to raise his fingers from where they were toying with the skin around my navel and stuck two of them between my lips. For a moment my jaw remained slack, but then my instincts kicked in and I began to suck as though my life depended on it. After barely a few seconds I was growing more desperate than I’d thought was possible, so physically pulled his digits out of my mouth and down towards my arse.**

**“For God’s sake just prep me already!” I hissed when he paused with his hand next my hips that I had to bring to a halt in order to let him press the first of his fingers inside me. Edward groaned a little when I stopped, but the pleasure of another long, pale digit entering my tight hole prevented me from caring. My own mouth began uttering unintelligible noises of pleasure; by the time three of his fingers were curled inside of me, pressing against my prostate (how on earth did he know to do that?) I was practically screaming.**

*****

**“Please fuck me Harry!” Normally I never begged during sex but this was clearly an exception. Forcing my eyes open I saw that the other 17 year old had craned his neck round to look at us and was touching himself absent mindedly. Determined that he shouldn’t feel left out when it was thanks to him that this whole experience was happening at all, I reached my hand around his rather lanky body and took hold of his member in order to wank him off, just as his sibling decided to line himself up with my hole and snap his hips forwards. The feeling of his whole length inside me, filling me up in a way that I hadn’t experienced for far too long, was enough to tip me over the edge already: with a guttural moan I released my seed inside of the younger twin who also finally came once again in my hand, coating it in the warm, sticky liquid. Only his brother still had the energy to continue thrusting into me until he also orgasmed loudly and I was filled up with his hot cum.**

*****

There was no other way to describe it: I was totally spent. Never before in my life had I experienced such mind blowing sex, but afterwards it was as though all the energy had been sucked out of me. As all three of lay there together on Edward’s bed, exhausted by our frantic sex session, I heard my brother laugh a little shakily under his breath and turned to see him shaking his head in bewilderment.

“What?” I asked, frowning at him, however he simply smiled and replied in a husky voice that I barely recognised.

“Nothing, just look at you being all sweet and loving!” Unsure what he meant, I glanced down at myself and realised that I was holding Louis (who was turned towards the other boy with a lazy grin on his face) close to my chest while stroking my twin’s hand gently. This was not normal behaviour for me at all, but strangely enough it didn’t really bother me – in fact it was quite nice to have had sex that ended in cuddles rather than shrugging my clothes back on in the dark and whispered promises to never tell a soul.

*

“Hey, I can do sweet and loving!” I told him light heartedly before our guest interrupted.

“Really? Well, I think sweet and loving and really fucking sexy is probably a good combination!” Poking me gently in the ribs, he put his other arm around my shoulder and I saw Edward’s face drop although he tried to disguise it with an obviously fake smile.

“You know…” swallowing, he looked as though what he was trying to say was killing him but he managed to spit it out anyway. “You two are so cute. You should probably be together, you know?” He didn’t need to say the words _‘without me’_  for us to get his meaning. Glancing at each other, it was as though me and Louis could read each other’s minds: we both knew instantly that he was putting a brave face on things, and that there was no way we could break his heart like that again by agreeing to his statement. Eventually the 18 year old was the one to speak up.

“No way, Eddie!” When my brother frowned I was quick to explain for the two of us and as I did so his face appeared to light up more than ever before.

*

“Me and Lou really like each other, Ed, but we both really like you too. Plus the sex was amazing, and we’re all gay/ bi/ whatever the fuck I am, so…” My voice tailed off but luckily he seemed to have got the message for he was grinning like a kid at Christmas.

“You mean we can all be together?” Then he frowned as the unusual nature of the situation hit him. “Isn’t that a bit weird?”

“Not at all!” reassured Louis, reaching his other arm around my brother’s shoulders so that we were all curled next to each other on the mattress. “Well, maybe a bit, but who cares? We can make it work…” And with the sound of his voice in my ears and the warmth of his body next to mine, I fell asleep with only a vague thought in my mind that it would be quite difficult to explain our sleeping arrangements to my parents in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The Styles twins were my favourite thing ever, ok?


End file.
